Return of an old enemy
by Elite78
Summary: When the war between the KND and the other organisations there was another who had mysteriously vanished years later they have returned not to fight but to save the world from a separate fraction can they team up with their enemies and work together and two daughters who never knew they were sisters will be reunited together with their mother. Comments are welcome enjoy
1. Chapter 1

World peace force

Chapter 1

Prologue

Long ago there wasn't just the KND, Teens or the adults fighting but there was another army only know as the world peace force or just WPF for short it was made of kids, teens and adults and at the head of this army was a mysterious woman only know as the Queen their equipment was unlike anything else it didn't use the 2x4 technology their was different unknown they were trying to end this war anyway they could but sadly at the peak of the war the WPF had vanished into nothing it happened on one night .

"come on we need to get the Queen daughters out of here and aboard the silent night ship" a young female shout out as she saw two little baby girls being brought onto a drop ship just as they were lifting off a missile came towards them hitting the engine bringing it down

"we have adults pouring into the compound we can't keep the line" the young female heard over the radio as she saw the two babies still safe

"Quick we have to move she pulled a few soldiers back onto their feet as they moved out of the wreckage and moved to a building with a garage door" when they entered they saw a simple black car "well it isn't a gun jeep but it will do" just before anyone could say anything else a wall was blowing in and cause dust just as a bunch of adults came rushing in the female looked around dizzy she saw her soldiers trying to fight them she then saw an adult walking away holding two baby girls she then rushed out only to see him flying off "nnnooo" she shouted out firing at the plane only for it to do nothing

"Captain let go it too late now" a soldiers pushed her into a car and began driving away.

A few hours later they came to a huge silver smooth ship firing into the night sky where there was a battle between them and the KND as she made her way to the bridge.

She walked onto the bridge see every crew was walking about and talking she saw their queen in the centre of it all "ah captain good to see you where are my daughters" she asked smiling looking around.

They captain suddenly fell to her knees crying "fo...forgive...me my Queen... we were ... attacked... I tried to get them... but the adults... broken through and... they taken them..." she stuttered while crying as they bridge was silent.

They saw their Queen fist going red and her smiling face turning anger as she walked to a panel "charge the final weapon she said to them.

"my Queen you can't do that" a Male voice called out as she turned to see a tell muscular man walking to her.

"why can't I demand it they stole my two daughters they will pay for this with their lives" she shouted in anger while trying to not break down in tears "I want my daughters back".

"And you will just not like this and firing that weapon will kill them as well" he said to her "I promise you my Queen we will get them back but we need to leave this war has take it's toll on the planet and if leaving gives the planet a chance to recover then we need to" he said to her.

As the Queen looked around seeing everyone was silent and watching she saw the outside fighter plane firing the ship trying to shoot down the enemy she then saw the hills in the distance that once had forest on them but now only chard ground and burned trees as a result of their ships using the heat light that would burn the ground in that "your right we have to leave in order to save this planet I order all the bases to self destruct and bury the final weapon so that it can't be found" she ordered feeling the ship starting to move up "I am sorry my daughters I will get you both back I promise".

She watched the ship coming to space seeing all the other ship were waiting for her "let go find a new home" she said leaving earth behind and heading into deep space.

And after that day every knowledge about the WPF faded through time earth did recover the war with the KND, Teens and the adults still goes on but not like it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Location: Mars

Date: unknown

City name: unknown

It has been many years now since the WPF had left earth although they do send reconnaissance drones to check on the planet the Queen was in a tall tower looking out of the window watching their new home going through it life vehicle moving about people walking to and from until she heard the door opening as she saw that same Male walking in who is now her commander "commander" she said smiling towards him.

"my Queen you wanted to see me" he said bowing his head placings a fist over his heart.

"yes there is two thing I want to talk about" she walking towards a set of chairs and taking onto to sit down "recently the fraction group has been seen heading towards earth I fear they are searching for the final weapon".

"then we must make haste and head there to stop them" he said to her.

"I agree that why I am tasking you to go and stop them before they make another major destruction of earth you will take two assault ships fully loaded head there and try to stop them any manes as possible while I mobilise our forces here to head there no doubt he has a full force there" she pauses for a moment to think what to say next "the other thing is I want you to find my two daughters I want them back now can you promise me that".

The male was in deep thought he face the Queen "yes my Queen I promise you I shall do that" he said to her.

She sighs a relief and smiles at him "thank you commander I do hope you do find them I also suspect they will be confused and other emotions but I will handle it the best I can" she smiles to him.

He then got up "then I shall take my leave and head off as soon as I can my Queen" he said walking towards the door.

"good luck expects my arrival in two weeks time the minute you arrive on the planet" she said watching him leave out the door

WPF main ship dock yard where all different types of ships were ranging from types to size the commander was heading to a small shuttle that would take him to one of the two assault ships he eyed the two both same size ranging at 5,346m showing an impressive mounts of weapons as well as 12 hanger decks different support ships for varies operation in battle.

The commander arrived on the bridge and saw the captain saluting to him "commander I welcome you to the WPF Wolf Pack" the captain said saluting to him.

"thank you captain is everything ready to go" he asked looking around seeing the crew at their station.

"yes we are ready just waiting for your order commander" he smiled to him.

"excellent then let head set a course for earth" he shouted out as they all saluted and then felt the ship moving "captain meet me in the debriefing room in 5 minute and bring captain Amanda with you" he ordered then walking off.

5 minute later the two captains entered the room seeing the commander looking out the window watching them passing the biggest ship in their entire fleet the WPF Silent of Night her whole length is 13,589m she is the main command ship for the whole of the fleet that would have the Queen on her bridge.

The commander then turned to face the two and nodded "take a seat" he pointed to the chairs around the table as they take their seats "now down to business you all read what is happening" he saw them both nodding "good so tell me did the recon drones brought back any info on the planet" he asked.

"yes they did the planet has recovered nicely the grass and trees have been growing back while the oxygen has been getting better" the ship captain said while showing the planet on a holographic showing green grass and beautiful blue seas.

"great news now captain Amanda what news of our old enemy" he asked facing her

She clears her throat "well the war still goes on only not like the way it was the drone did mention that they still use this 2x4 technology they also include a building of some sort on the moon when they dug further they found out that this building is the KND main base called the moon base they are still trying to find who leads them while the teens we don't know the main base for them we do know who in charge of them a teen called speeder same as for the adults the person in charge is someone called Father" she said showing the info on the holographic as well.

"good work both of you now what about our bases we left behind" he asked them.

"they were all destroyed as it is expected when we left earth only some of the buildings remains but they have been claimed by the forests" the ship captain said to him.

"good now do we have any leads on the whereabouts of the Queen daughters" he asked facing them both.

They both looking at each other with wide eyes "um no we haven't the drones have been trying to do it but they just can't seem to get the info they need" captain Amanda said sounding sad at this.

"that okay we will just have to think on this one" he said "so what about our rebel fraction group has any of the drones spotted them yet" he asked.

"the drones have spotted one of their ships entering the planet but they were not spotted by the locals yet we estimate it will take them time to find the final weapon as the lands has moved a lot over the years" the ship captain said showing a bunch of new maps.

"excellent this will give us time to hunt them down" the commander said then looking at his watch "well it will take us three days to get there so we will talk further when arrived but make sure we turn up on the other side of the planet so that moon base doesn't see us" he watched the two saluted and left.

Meanwhile on the moon base number 1 walking up to number 362 "number 1 ready for duty" he saluted to her.

"good to see you number 1 I have an important mission for your team about yesterday our petrol pick up an abandoned building we suspect the adults are using it to hold their meetings unfortunately we haven't heard from them since that day this was their last know massage" she directed him to a TV as she hits the play button.

The screen showing a team of six kids three boys and three girls as it had showing them walking up to a brick wall that was covered in thick branches and leaves "hay look at this" they saw the camera and the kids revealing an old rested plate on the wall reading "Elizabeth estate property of WPF" it also had a badge of earth with a shield behind it as the team moved through the gates showing a large compound with what looks like wreckage that been taken over but the nature as they moved further up to a huge house as soon as they breached the door the camera just cuts out.

"as you saw that was the last we heard so your team is to find them" she said to him as he places his black glasses on "don't worry we will get it done " he said leaving the room heading to his teams dase.


End file.
